Visualization is increasingly recognized as a critical step in understanding biomedical data. As the rate of data generation is rapidly growing, so too is the complexity and interconnectness of datasets. Many of the visualization methods currently in use have difficulty in scaling up to meet the complexity of this challenge. In addition, there is a need for more integration and inter-operation of visualization tools, as well as improved usability. As a result, there is an increasingly urgent need to improve visualization methods. Recently we initiated a new workshop format - called 'Visualizing Biological Data'(VIZBI) - aimed at addressing this need. These workshops bring together scientists actively using or developing visualization tools to address cutting edge biological questions, as well as computer-scientists working on topics of common interest (e.g., human-computer interaction). The key outcomes are to foster a new community, allow cross-pollination of ideas, and to produce a series of timely, high-impact review publications. The first VIZBI workshop in March 2010 was the first meeting of this kind. It attracted ~130 participants, received very positive feedback, and resulted in a series of authoritative reviews published as a special issue of Nature Methods. We are now seeking to establish a series of such workshops, with the aim to help significantly improve data visualization methodology across a broad range of biological research areas.